


The Signless Gives In

by jon81996



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breast Expansion, Gen, Masturbation, aphrodisiac, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jon81996/pseuds/jon81996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are known as the signless and had recently broken free from HIC's drug that he used to turn you into a sex slave. But the after effects would have symptoms that would bring you right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Signless Gives In

As you ran from the castle after breaking free of the addiction that had rattled your brain into loving everything that was the condense, you were only able to get the only clothes on your back or rather on your chest and ass.

As you ran away in the only clothing you ever had and wore which was black lingerie with a fuchsia trim, you could feel that your chest had felt tighter and heavier, you couldn't afford to worry about it as you ran away from the drones but you assumed that he had some part in making your chest a little bigger. You run into a thick forest to try and lose the drones.

The drones stopped at the tree line standing still like statues, waiting for you. Taking advantage of the moment you found a wide and hollow tree to rest and hide in. you decided to investigate your breasts that sat tightly in your bra, cupping them made you grind your thighs together turning you on a bit, you were sensitive but not that sensitive before he had fucked with your head. you assumed it was an effect of his drug. As you held them in the palm of your hands feeling the new found weight they began to pulsate. Started to spill out of your bra, they were growing, roughly the size of plump cantaloupes. The bra felt as if it were cutting into your breasts from them being suddenly bigger. You thought for a moment and decided that there was little time for dignity, so you unclasped the bra's frontal clasp. As your breasts fell from the cups of your bra they bounced and jiggled making you moan, why you didn't grab your breasts to make them stop sooner baffled you. Did you like the feeling? Did you want it to continue? Shaking your head of the invasive lewd thoughts you run further into the woods. Running was trouble some as your breasts had bounced all about on your chest with each step. Your breasts had started to feel as though something was sloshing around in them as you ran, the feeling alone made you moan out loud. It was a shame you had to ditch the bra, you actually liked that bra.

Coming upon a pond after a few hours of straight running you decided to make a quick stop to regain and hydrate yourself. Some water would do you some good, or so you thought. Getting down on your knees at the edge of the pond kneeling forward cupping your hands to drink some of the cool water, bringing it to your hands an animal had broken a twig, making you jump, causing the water in your hands to fall on your breasts. The cold water made you shutter and moan. Shaking from the cold water made you feel that same sloshing feeling from earlier. It felt oddly pleasurable. Your hands go to your breasts and groped them and shook them to recreate the same sloshing feeling you felt. Keeping it up for a solid thirty minuets. The feeling grew stronger but you didn't notice that as it had gotten stronger that your breasts had grown to the size of basketballs. When you had finally came to your senses, unaware of your current size you look down to investigate your chest and to see why the feeling the sloshing had gotten stronger. You nearly scream, covering your mouth before you make any sound louder than a yelp afraid the drones or whoever might find you. You wouldn't admit it but the weight on your chest felt delightful. Doing your best to resist any further urges to touch your breasts, you did your best to stand up. weak in the knees you pushed yourself to get moving again. as you ran at a jogging pace you couldn't bring yourself to remove your hands from your breasts deliberately rubbing and pinching your nipples, it was as if your body wanted you to stop. After a half mile or less you tripped on a root landing on the forest floor on your back, causing your breasts to shake violently, making you moan loudly. A few twigs had torn your panties to shreds upon landing on the ground.

Completely nude and exposed to the elements, a cold breeze had blown through the forest. As the breeze came it brushed over your nook, the cool feeling making you want to give into temptation even more. The cool feeling reminded you of Condy's material, making you long for the cold sea dweller material. You did your best to get the thought out of your head but it sat in the back of your mind, scratching away at your thinkpan. You had one hand on your nook and another on one of your breasts thinking that if you fondle and finger yourself it would help clear your mind. You came to an orgasm quickly but still felt the need for his material to flood your nook with it's addictive properties. About an hour or so later of trying to stop yourself from masturbating you had passed out from fatigue. No amount of masturbating could satisfy your lust. You simply could not keep your hands off yourself. Was this what he had done to you? Had he made you a slave to your own desires? You did your best to keep your head straight and for a moment you could, sitting up you finally can get your hands away from your nook but not your breasts, the sloshing feeling you felt from shaking your breasts felt addictive all on its own.

As you panted, you looked down at your body, or rather your breasts. Your breasts were big but why were you staring to like the size they are now? You wanted to say that it felt wrong but you felt like you would be lying to yourself. Sweeps ago you were perfectly okay with them being the size of grape fruits but now you are bigger and wanted to be bigger. You tried your best to fight the thought but the thought of wanting bigger breasts was doing you no good, only causing your mind to fall deeper into the desires you felt clouding your mind and you were losing the ability to think clearly. Your chest started to feel the same feeling you had hours ago when they grew, your hands immediately cup your breasts, trying to hold them back from growing but failed the second it started, only causing you to play with your nipples for as long as they stayed within your reach. You had grown so fast it made you moan loudly to the point of screaming out with little to no regards of the drones finding you. Your breasts had grown to the size of a two person love seat effectively forcing you to lean on them when they got big enough. Looking at your breasts so big only made you want someone or something to play with them. You couldn't move even if you tried dragging them. You felt like you should be disgusted at how big they were but the feeling that you loved how big they were was outweighing your disgust for such cartoonish sized breasts.

You felt like you should cry losing yourself like this, looking like a freak but the thought faded away as your lustful thoughts and desires started to wash over, steadily succumbing to your overpowering desires and needs. You cry out in disagreement as a last shot at self preservation but to no avail. Your cry started to sound more and more lust filled in pleasure as your hands went down to your nook and furiously fingered your self trying to make yourself cum, just wanting and needing the feeling of something to fill the void in your nook. Tears fall from your eyes as you had given up hope in ever getting away, moaning in between sobs as your breasts shot out milk every now and again when you bucked your hips into the back of your breasts. You close your eyes as you start feeling yourself slip away into desires that overwhelmed your whole body and mind. You could feel and hear everything that went on, the feeling of your nook being fingered nonstop, the wind brushing against your nipples making you moan with need, the feeling of the red material that coated the inside of your thighs, the milk that leaked out of your nipples as it sloshed around from your bucking hips, it all felt so overwhelmingly euphoric. You accepted your fate as you hear yourself involuntarily calling out to the one you started to love again, the condense himself. You wanted to scream but what was left of your will was slipping away into the back of your mind. You could see through your eyes with the last moments of your self conscious, hanging on by a thread. You could see him walking towards you with a vial in hand. He had grabbed your head and looked over our face, the feeling of love for such a vial man washed over you. He could see the lifelessness in your eyes as you fought to stay in control of your body. He could see the look in your pupils straining as they stayed small trying not to dilate. He produced a vial and uncorked it, grabbing a hold of your chin, you open your mouth out of instinct expecting him to face fuck you. He poured the vial's contents down into your throat. The moment the taste hit your tongue you knew it was his material and you had finally lost yourself to pleasure as his material dealt the final blow to your will, breaking it and shattering it into nothing.

Your pupils dilate as your body had finally calmed down. Licking your lips. You look up at the one you truly know and love, His Imperious Condescension. You were still the Signless by name but it meant nothing to you now.

Days later you were finally placed back in the castle, better known as home to you now. Not a day goes by where he fucks you every chance he gets. You enjoy your days drowned in sexual activates. The Condense had his science unit whip something up to get your breasts to a more manageable size so that you could move about. You didn't like it but being beach ball was better than being the shitty small grape fruit size you were before. When you got bored of being small you would play with your breasts and shake them, loving the feeling of milk sloshing around in your lovely tits. Lucky for you, you would only remain at beach ball size for a few hours at a time and you loved every moment when you would grow back to being immobile, the feeling of your breasts filling with milk. You started thinking about why you would ever hate him for making your breasts so large baffled your mind. You think he did you a service and a favor and you loved him for it.


End file.
